


I'll Be My Own Savior

by lunarknightz



Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll survive.  That's what she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be My Own Savior

After she passes the Lima City Limits sign, she can breathe again.

She could see herself staying in Lima, teaching at William McKinley until she retired. She could see herself settling down with Will Schuester and raising a gaggle of curly haired, musically talented babies. She could see herself being happy. And that terrified her.

She'd been happy before. It hadn't ended well.

It was easier to keep moving, keep checking and balancing, than it was to face the future or especially, the past. In the space of a single day, she'd discovered that her supposedly monogamous relationship with a gorgeous billionaire was lie; turned in her resignation as a leader at a leading Fortune 500 company, and gotten a job as an undercover agent for SHIELD.

Leaving the city and becoming and undercover agent was an impulsive decision. For most of her life, she had been shy and goal determined, following well established rules that were designed to bring maximum success. This was the first time that she had leaped without a safety and risk study- leaving all of her friends and those that she loved behind. If she stayed in the city, she'd forgive or forget the hurts, and stay in a sick cycle carousel that would leave her broken-hearted and miserable.

She still loved _him_ , but she had to love herself more.

It had only been a couple of years since she left New York, but it felt like a lifetime. Since then, she had had different hair colors, answered to different names, been a different person a million times.

Holly Holliday had felt real. She'd gone to McKinley looking for mutants in the student body. Her mission was a success. Holly would ride off into the sunset, supposedly chasing her dreams or looking for herself. Will would miss her for a while, but she'd be content being the "one who got away".

Later, she would stop in a cheap hotel for the night, check in and get another assignment, take another name.

She would survive, because that's what she had to do. And she'd keep surviving.

It was the only way she could live.

At least, that's what Pepper Potts kept telling herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The World Has Gotten Even Stranger](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/22956.html) challenge over at Avenger Land on LJ! 
> 
> Go team Heroes!
> 
> \---  
> Spoilers through "A Night of Neglect" for Glee, and requires some liberal-ish handwaving of cannon timelines to work, but hey, isn't that what fic is for?


End file.
